


Rising, Rose, and Truly Risen

by KSPerson



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPerson/pseuds/KSPerson
Summary: College can be pain or pleasure for Greek Gods and Goddesses alike.Relationships, parties, and school work all seem to tilt the experience towards one side or the other.The 6 Traitor Dynasty must rise to the occasion and take the fallen's place.Everyone must learn their roles, hone their powers, and officially make their presence in the realms.College is where it all begins to take place, but ultimately it is up to The Fates.Nothing is guaranteed, after all.Not even the thrones at stake.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hecate/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Lore Olympus





	1. Junior Year

Persephone is my name and not getting caught up in Olympus bullshit is my game. No, not really, but that is what I sometimes tell myself, mid eye roll, while being introduced to pretentious Gods or Goddesses I had the (dis)pleasure of meeting. I am pretty good at making them feel like I fell for whatever bravado they present, but I have yet to be fooled by it. I intend to keep it that way, too. My life as the Goddess of Spring will be a simple one once I finish school. No realm to rule over, no Olympians strutting around, and no rumor mill whispering into my ear. I have yet to meet any immortal who enjoys both the mortal realm and drama, so I feel safe. When I finish, I intend to help the Goddess of the Harvest, Demeter, with the mortal realm. Her and I grew close my freshman and her senior year. Honestly, I would go as far to say she really set the foundation and courage I needed to believe in myself as a Goddess. From time to time we text or call one another, but she grows busier by the day it seems. I admire that about her, even if sometimes she acts like my mom.

College is a requirement for any God or Goddess who plans to make their birthright a reality. Some refuse to participate in this law, but comply when they realize all the pouting and stomping in the world will not change it. I have always been an advocate for it. It typically makes sure that each individual's domain is efficiently and maturely taken care of. There are some exceptions, like the never growing up Zeus, but hopefully his future wife will be the balance he needs. Almost everyone believes he is destined to be the King of the Gods, but I secretly root for either of his brothers, Poseidon and Hades. Speaking of which.

I grip my shoulder bag tightly as I approach the end of day class: Ruling 120. I may not be a future ruler, but it is beneficial for everyone to understand the responsibilities, laws, and regulations of the new roles of King and Queen in each respective realm. Those who believe they are a part of the future royalty group certainly enjoy learning about the perks, too. 

I can't help but to cast my eyes down as soon as I enter. The chatter around me nearly vibrates my body. The boys I once knew in school, some less cocky then, now are baritone, confident men. The girls, some I once called friends, puff their grown chests out and bat their fake lashes with one thing in mind: dominance. Everyone wants to be with the three future Kings. Their thrones are guaranteed, for their sacrifices during the war, but realms are still up for debate. I could care less, but I do find myself building fantasies about the future Kings and Queens. Sometimes I fear about the future, too. The Titans already don't like us, being arrogant about it just rubs an already salted wound harder. They upheld the world before us, some just got carried away. I would hate for the past to repeat. Most are still helping us run the realms under close surveillance, especially while the future rulers finish school this year, but others have been cast away.

"Gods, look at pinkie today," I hear over a cascade of snickering in the back of the classroom.

I tug at my blue sundress' strap, sliding carefully into the front seat, closest to the windows, furthest from the assholes who plague this class. Immortals like the red nymph Minthe, who like announcing my presence it seems, also enjoy acting like they will be a part of royalty once college is over. I am more convinced a God or Goddess will snatch her position and dreams any day now. 

"Tragic, right? Goddess of my least favorite season," her pal, Thetis, adds.

"Seems like she'll be better off in TGOEM as prude as she has been," Minthe sneers. 

I sigh softly to myself. Maybe she is right. It isn't exactly the first time I have heard this. The rumors about me being "so prude" spread so much at one party, that Athena and Hestia actually asked me, in front of everyone, if I would like to join. Needless to say, I dissolved into thin air almost as quickly as I declined the offer. Those two have since graduated with Demeter, but a new member, Artemis, still lingers around one year behind me. We have exchanged a few brief conversations, mostly comparing homework or notes, but she keeps to herself with her brother, Apollo, otherwise. For such astounding godhood each aim to claim, they are quiet and kept to themselves. 

I have noticed some upcoming Gods or Goddesses, who have a particularly honorable role to fulfill, shy away from the fact. I figure this is what Artemis deals with, from what I have gathered, but I have yet to get to know her brother. I don't really care to, either. Olympians tend to give me a headache, something I avoid, even if I fall prey to their ignorant tongue lashings. 

"Haaaaaaades," I practically hear squealing from the red nymph.

My eyes dart up towards the entrance as I fiddle with my bag for my laptop. I bite my lip, my stomach fluttering, as the pale blue male she announced enters. He is wearing a black and white letter jacket, patches shouting out his academic achievements dotted around it. Perfectly fitting jeans and t-shirt are the cherry on top of this ever growing man named Aidoneus. His silver locks have gotten a bit shaggy, but I have yet to hear one complaint from the many ogling immortals. Despite the many advances from a range of people, he somehow settled on dating Minthe. A future King with a heart of gold somehow wanting such a cold hearted-

"Minthe," he huffs out in annoyance.

That's odd. I look over towards the nymphs, Minthe's ears pointing down in frustration as her face contorts to that of disgust.

"Don't be like that, baby, you're really still mad? It meant nothing to me, c'mon, you love me. I know you do." 

She was puffing her chest out and batting those lashes in the most revolting fashion of fake innocence I have seen to date. She was confident. He only grew more in aggravation. Those normally dark eyes flash with a malicious red and her body instantly deflated, but she still kept up the act. 

"Sit with me, lets talk. You've had your phone off all weekend, big blue -"

Through gritting teeth, he cut her off.

"I've got nothing to say to you. This is the third strike, Minthe," he was practically hissing as he moves to tower over her now retracting body, "there shouldn't have been a second or third chance, but jokes on me, I guess. If you like other guy's dicks more than our relationship, then go fuck them instead of wasting my fucking time."

Almost immediately both of their demeanor change. Hers: rage. His: calm disappointment. 

"You ungrateful little," she growls.

I never understood how such a small being could be so feisty. Her hype woman, Thetis, was behind her in encouragement. Pushing her forward, chanting that she deserves better than Hades. 

"You two can stop, now," a new addition to the conversation firmly chimes in. 

Hades turns to the glowing gold Goddess, Hera, bulking up her appearance in defense. She has always had his back when it came to Minthe and her on and off antics. He mentioned three strikes, but I am sure this year alone they broke up more than that. I really don't see why he bothers. Why she is so blind to the amazing man, one she was lucky enough to grab - despite the multiple advances others put towards him. Hera never stops comforting him, almost like a protective sister. I have always been curious as to whether or not there was something more there, but no one knows, if so. Hecate is another close friend of his known to step in when needed. She is in my class, a quiet bookworm, but it seems to pay off with her magic abilities. She almost doesn't need a Goddess status with the power she holds using magic alone. 

I would say that his brothers have his back, but they almost always don't. Poseidon is more reliable than Zeus, but Zeus never understands why Hades would deal with such "silly emotions and problems like committed relationships" to begin with. I am close with Poseidon's girlfriend, Amphitrite, who is also in my same year, but unfortunately has already taken this current course, so I suffer alone. Zeus is more of a lone wolf. He is constantly on Hera's ass, but honestly, who's hasn't he been on or attempted at this point?

"Hera," there is relief and sorrow in the way he speaks her name.

I can imagine they are both just as tired of having to deal with this situation.

"Don't you fucking ignore me, Hades. I told you that I am sorry. That should be good enough," Minthe spits towards his back.

His eyes are focused on the concerned Goddess of Marriage.

"Don't you ignore her, pussy," Thetis boldly adds.

Hera's eyes snap pass Hade's frame, flames practically growing in them. Where the hell is our teacher? It is almost class time and this argument is getting more awkward by the minute. While the ladies begin arguing with one another, a broken record set in motion, Hades slowly moves away and begins towards my direction. My laptop is on my desk, my fingers faking usage while I watched the latest episode of college drama this whole time. He looks slightly defeated, shoulders slump and hands in pockets. Reddened eyes now fade back to an abyss slightly covered by his hair. I do not miss the moment his eyes reach my own though. Whether it was my excitement causing me to see a distorted version of Hades, or he actually looks excited to see me, I may never know. The faint smile tugging his lips make me have hope for the latter. My eyes fasten back to the screen in front of me, just as he becomes no more than three feet away.

I can feel the burning winter that is his scent flood my nose and senses. I have to control my body in that instance, my own eyes daring to glow red with a hot passion. Never has my soul burned so brightly for another, but I scold myself for such false fantasies. 

"Mind if I cool off over here? Sorry about that, Kore."

If I was butter, I would be a puddle on the floor from the hot knife that is Hades' tongue. My skin lights up with goosebumps. It almost frustrates me how effortlessly he presses the buttons that control me.

"Y-You're," dammit, breathe, "you're more than welcome, Aidoneus. Penny for your thoughts," bold of me, I must say.

His laughter instantly relaxes me, a grin on my own face as I finally turn to face him. 

"I don't know that I have enough coin for all my thoughts," he jokingly replies.

He is sitting at the desk right beside mine, merely a foot apart. If I didn't know better, I would bet he could hear my heart pounding in this moment. The way my blood is rushing to my skin, causing me to heat up and blush wherever possible. My breath, shallow and calculated around him. All his attention is toward me as he zones out the noise diagonal us. We both simply smile at one another. Sometimes it is really all you need after a dark day, a small gesture to brighten it.

The rest of the rowdy, borderline late, class begins to pile in alongside us. Zeus and Poseidon give a questioning look when coming in, but strut themselves over until one is to the back and the other to the side of him. I hope that was disappointment that I see in Hades eyes as he turns from me to face his brothers. I slide myself back into an attentive position, setting up my note taking program just as the teacher finally decides to show up.

Hera finally joins in behind Zeus and beside Poseidon. Thanatos adds himself to the gossip crew after parting ways with Hermes, who automatically sits behind me. He is another exception to my distaste for Olympians. Amphitrite and he are always there for me, always willing to crack jokes or help me out when I am feeling lost. I am always there for them, too. Even when Hermes confessed his odd attraction to Thanatos, I stood by his side in support. Apparently Thanatos joined the gossip gang to fit in, quite cliche, but admitted to Hermes that he hates it just as much as everyone else. Hermes confessed to us his plot to swoop Thanatos away from the ghoulish nymphs and run off into the sunset together in love, but I had to remind him the tale of Icarus. We also aren't sure if Thanatos actually likes Hermes in that fashion either, so Hermes is still fleshing out the plan.

Other Gods and Goddesses file in until the room is nearly filled. With the clear of our instructors throat, class begins. My eyes wander over to Hades almost constantly through the hour lecture, but each time our eyes met just the same. 

Minthe made petty attempts of passing notes, like a grade school child, but was met with snickers and people tearing them up before they ever made it to Hades' hands. Hades, on the other hand, made one successful pass of his own note to me. After exchanging my number, we stuck to texting on and off in class. I could tell Zeus was suspicious of our antics. Each look he gave nearly put Hades into a fit of laughter. I couldn't lie and say he didn't get scolded by the professor once or twice because of this behavior. I have honestly not seen Hades so carefree until today. Maybe he really was done with Minthe? Perhaps, he was ready to move on to the better aspects of life that he deserves, such as laughter during an important lecture. Not removing wandering red hands or pretending not to notice anyone other than the nymph plastered to his side. 

After class, I slowly pack my bag and wait for everyone else to leave. Without realizing it, somehow, Hades and I were alone. 

"You know," he softly, carefully, begins, "you never really bothered saying much to me before, Kore. Just felt bad for me today?"

I could hear and see the sadness he attempts to cover up through the joke.

"Not at all, Aidoneus," I punctuate his name in a way that makes both our eyes widen. It was sultry and raw, unlike any quality I should have during school hours. I cough softly, red with embarrassment, "but you've had just as much chance to get to know me, right? Maybe you just didn't have the time to see it."

A little bold, a little harsh. The way his eyes light up with amusement tells me he doesn't seem to mind.

"Well I certainly have plenty of time now then," he reaches towards my face, softly brushing a stray hair from my ponytail back behind my ear, "I've always been curious about the only pink Goddess in this school."

As his body got closer to mine, my skin went from the aforementioned pink to a more flushed burgundy tone. His lids were fluttering until they were halfway open, red glass orbs piercing into my pink ones. 

"I-Is that right," I manage to croak in a half-ass attempt at a question.

He cups my burning face with his icy hand and only offers a nod in response. 

"I don't want you to think this is some rebound attempt or anything, Sweetness, but," he leans his towering body down until we are equal, eye to eye, "I certainly want you to know that I really have been curious about you. You stray away from most immortals. You'd rather use your hands over your powers. You actually seem to like school. Call me a creep, but you've piqued my interest since I first saw you sophomore year. I'm sorry I just now confessed."

His breath was almost cool against my skin that is now burning from the inferno of lust and desire inside me. I really never knew. We often shared the same classes or time slots for after school activities, but I never noticed his attention directed towards me. Perhaps I was lost in the idea that he would never notice someone with as little importance as myself, but he did end up with a nymph after all. Staying blind felt safer than rejection, I guess. Despite my own observations of Hades, I cannot help but to feel skeptical of his words.

"Prove it," I confidently state.

I couldn't tell anyone where I got such confidence in that moment, but here I am. Eye-to-eye with the future King of his own realm and God of the Dead. I audibly gulp and his serious, flirtatious tone switches to a more lighthearted and joking one.

"Pick you up at 6 P.M. tonight then?"

I want to scream. Shout. Shake my head no and run away. He situates himself so that there is some distance between us again and my skin feels empty once more.

"Don't be late," I whisper, but I already know.

I already know he heard me clearly. I already know his response, even after my hearing vanishes in an instant at my daring reply. Even after he walks out the door with a goofy smile, I already know what he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sweetness."

There's only four more months of junior year, but I might not make it past today.


	2. Confidence Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is nervous.  
> Hades is calm.  
> Minthe is angry.  
> Emotions fill the air.  
> What could go wrong on Persephone and Hades' date tonight?

I am scrambling through my limited dorm closet in the hopes something tasteful jumps out. It doesn't, though. It is already 5:40 and my heart has been racing since Hades asked me out. Hopefully Amphitrite shows up with one of her dresses. I texted her 0.5 seconds after I got back to the dorm, but she is probably tied up with Poseidon right now. I puff out an exasperated breath and decide to focus back on my make up. It isn't really much: just some mascara and eyeliner, but it will do. I pinch my cheeks a little, as if I need help blushing around him, and slap my hands against them after. I feel hot to the touch already. If only Hades was here to cool me off. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Persephone?" Amphitrite calls out from behind my door.

"Thank Gods," I yell in response while yanking it open.

"Awwww," she instantly coos at the sight of the nervous wreck that is me, "don't you look sexy?"

She shimmies her shoulders and wiggles her eyebrows a little for emphasis. I roll my eyes and pull her in for a tight hug. Her curly hair bounces against my skin and tickles it, making me jump back in laughter. Her face turns to a bright, confident smile.

"Hades has been talking a storm about you to Poseidon, Perse," she looks me over before shoving the clothing she brought, "so I made sure to bring my best."

"You're the best, Amphy," I give her a small kiss on the cheek and rush to get dressed, "don't let them tell you any different."

She flops down onto my bed and idly flips through my notes as she responds, "wouldn't dream it, Perse." 

My eyes dart to her, her eyebrows already raising in an amused way. Damn. I forgot to tuck them away, they contain several little love doodles revolving around a certain blue God.

"I never knew you were so into him, why didn't you say anything? I could've got you in, babe."

I bite my lip nervously, chewing over the thought. I trust Amphy, but the idea of Hades was one I would never ponder on too deeply. Being way out of my league, the heir to one of the thrones, a powerful man with so much charisma and compassion, makes him untouchable. What would I bring to the table? Some gardening skills and a hidden bitter attitude towards most people. No one was kissing up to a B grade mortal realm Goddess, but I survived. That's all I have to really offer in return. I couldn't tell you why he even asked me today on this little date. I would not peg him as the type to do it for a laugh, but I would with the people he regularly surrounds himself with. 

"It's complicated, but you know now?" I lazily offer.

"That's literally the worst excuse ever, but I love you, so it's okay. Just lemme know about future romances, so I can be your wing man."

We are both laughing at her remark as I finish pinning my hair up. The dress she gave is elegant and a little promiscuous with a deep cut back that rests just above the curve of my spine. There is a slit on one side all the way to my hip and the flowing front cut is really no better than the back. Perfect for catching a straying God's eye, right? It wasn't exactly my taste or way to approach this, but I can't help but to feel a little saucy in it. A loud whistle jolts my posing session in the body mirror behind the entrance door.

"Hot damn, that's a sexy ass Goddess, if I do say so myself," she loudly announces.

My face turns every shade of pink and I slowly turn to show off the dress fully. Amphy is sitting upright on the bed now, not ashamed to assess me head to toe. The heels she provided add extra height, make me sway as I walk, and maintain an exaggerated posture. I see the light bulb go off in her head as she leaps over to me. Without a word, she places the silver jewelry she is wearing onto me instead. A small tear starts rolling down my cheek. This is the first time I have really bothered getting dressed up and ready for anything. After my first prom in high school resulted in being stood up, I never bothered again. What made matters worse was Hades saw the whole thing while Minthe and Thetis had a laughing fit. A huge FML moment, if I do say so myself. A moment I still wish Amphitrite was attending my school at the time for. 

"Earth to lady Persephone," I hear fingers snapping in front of me before focusing on the green Goddess, "I lost you for a second," she laughs softly at me and shakes her head. "That nervous huh?"

"Something like that," I resist mentioning my darker thoughts, "I really appreciate all this. It's been a long time since I've actually tried to impress someone."

"There's no impressing to it, you've already done that. What you're doing is showing Aidie what he missed out on while wasting his time with a gremlin."

I can't hold back the snort from the Minthe comment. It is a good way to describe how she has become over the years. Before Hades, she really wasn't all that bad, but add the gasoline that is an inflated ego from dating him and Thetis with a match, there's bound to be a hot mess.

"Did you just call him 'Aidie'? What kind of nickname even is that?"

It was my turn to have a slightly puzzled look, but she just laughs.

"Don't tell him I told you, but it's cute, right? You call me Amphy, I call you Perse and Persie, so it just kinda slipped into a convo one day with him. He was a little embarrassed, but he never told me not to," she matter-of-fact concludes. 

I suppose I can't argue with that, nor do I have anymore time to. I grab my clutch and turn away from her. My skin jumps from my body at a new knock at the door. 

"Who dares interrupts this dorm's residents?" Amphitrite belows dramatically.

We both know who it is, the change in the air gives it away. I will have to ask, if that happens to her too. I sigh heavily at her antics and she responds with a quiet snicker. 

There's a little crack in the interrupting culprit's voice, "uh, Hades? Is Persephone here? Shit, I thought I had the right dorm. I'm sorry-"

Before he could get much further, she swings the door open. Those large blue fingers were nervously running through his feathery locks. Both of our eyes bulge a little at a formally dressed Hades. The black slacks cling to his toned legs, a button up dress shirt enticingly follows suit against his chest, and precisely rolled up sleeves show off his arms. The way his tie hangs around his neck only makes me jump into naughty fantasies. Dare I say, I am truly stunned in the moment. He is looking over Amphitrite a little confused, but I am almost completely hidden behind her. My palms start to sweat as I change my position to beside her.

The way his eyes instantly light up at my reveal make my heart flutter.

"Persephone, you look-"

"Fuck-king hoooot. She knows, we know, now enjoy your date, you two," she interrupts with a wink before shoving me against Hades and closing the door on us. 

If I knew any better, I would say that is my freaking dorm she just locked me out of. I love her, but her methods of hooking people up are a little strange. I hear a light cough, but feel my whole body vibrate as I look up at a blushing Hade's face. My hands are right on his chest, most my weight up against him as he holds me to keep from falling. Ah, shoot. I jerk away and bump myself back against the door. His eyes rake my body from toe to head before fixing his eyes right into mine .

"Don't be fucking on the door now, it's still a public place!" she decides to shout from behind me.

Gods.

"Uhm, so, lets run from here before she gathers a nosy crowd," Hades offers.

I nearly break my neck nodding in agreement and rush in front of him to exit the building. My hips are swaying, dress flowing with my body, and all my confidence drains from my body. This can't really be happening, could it? Does he think my get up is silly? I bite my lip hard and squeeze my clutch to my body. I feel a breeze pass me and he is suddenly in front of me, opening the exit door for me. I offer a small smile, completely avoiding eye contact, and keep my eyes instead on the ground ahead. What a mess I have become in such a short amount of time.

"You know," I feel against my ear, "this date would be a lot better if we held hands. Is that okay? The restaurant is just a block away."

My poor skin doesn't know what to do at this sensation. Heat up? Goosebumps? Sweat off? I don't know, but all I know is I manage to croak out an agreement and almost magically our hands are together. There is a little relief in that his hands seem as wet as mine, a small tremble to them too, but it could be either of us. Okay, maybe just me. I just don't know what he would need to be nervous about. His a future King, for God's sake. What does my opinion matter?

"Thanks for agreeing to all this, Persephone. The past week has been pretty shitty, for lack of a better word, so I'm glad I asked and you actually said yes to tonight."

I look up at him now and see a bit of sorrow worrying his brow. Is he thanking me?

"Aidoneus," I softly reply, "I have," I swallow my worries down and just let it out, "I have actually wanted to go out with you before tonight. I mean, for like, quite some time, actually. I should be thanking you!"

A small reassuring squeeze to my hand makes me look up at him. He is smiling brightly, those eyes burning into my own again. The crowds around us seem to fade out of sight.

"Such a beautiful, smart, and well kept together Goddess wanting to go on a date with me? Psht. I don't deserve all that, Sweetness. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but it's okay. Just be yourself, I want your company even if you just want friendship."

I could feel my own heart crack just a little as he finishes his response. There's no way he could actually-

"What are you saying? I'm being a 100% honest with you, Hades. I have no reason to lie."

It was his turn to blush this time. I could feel my confidence slowly rise into my feet. Inch by inch fulfilling my body again. He is better than I even fantasized. Those long fingers stroke his hair back and he lets out a long breath.

"I-I," he laughs nervously,"I mean I've always secretly had a thing for you, little Goddess. From what I've seen and heard, you're so feisty, yet caring. You're not easily persuaded by bullshit drama and you aspire to do so much. It's, it's everything I wish I could say about myself."

"But Minthe-"

He heavily sighs, "yeah, yeah," he looks down at the concrete as we inch closer to our destination, "maybe I deserve her, I don't know. That's what I've always told myself. It's why I gave into her in the first place. She was great in the beginning, but I never pushed her away once she revealed what she really wanted and became bitter towards me. I didn't give in so easily, like her constant demand for sex. I don't know. I see a therapist now, so I've been healing some that way. Even if I don't deserve better, I want to try to be and have better, you know? I'm just tired."

I gulp a little and try my best to understand. The hardest part is why Hades would think he deserves any less in the first place. I have never seen or heard him doing anything terrible or acting out. I give his hand a squeeze in return, hoping he understands. Hoping he understands I don't judge him for anything that has or is going on. He can't help if the one person he dated turns out to be a Minthe. I wish I could've stepped in to prevent it in the first place. No one deserves to feel this broken.

"Shit, Persephone, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't," I stop him immediately.

His eyes now dart to mine as we stop outside his restaurant of choice.

"I'm happy you feel comfortable enough to tell me all this, but you don't have to apologize, okay? Be in the moment with me. I'm here. Talk all you want."

I smile with new confidence at him and he responds with a small smile of his own. His eyes spill over with adoration.

"I want now to be you starting fresh. You won't have to bottle things up around me, if you don't want to. I'm sorry I didn't realize how hard things have been for you. I'm really glad you asked me out."

"Persephone," he practically whispers, "me too."

It seems to be as simple as that. We are already bonding and opening up, shining so brightly to one another. It feels so natural. I mentally kick myself for never reaching out for his attention before. Granted he technically approached me today, I didn't run away in cowardice as much as my body wanted to. Maybe I deserve better, too. A hard maybe, though. 

He holds the door open and I am instantly blown away. The ceiling is dotted with low lit lights that resemble candles. There is one row of tables against each wall and the middle features a small stage with a piano and its' player already setting the mood. An carefully arranged bar sits at the back beyond the stage. This place is small, but cozy and romantic. We step in slowly together, waiting to be seated. I look up at him who's now grinning ear to ear at me.

"I love the way your eyes light up, just like that, little Goddess," he confesses.

"What a scoundrel," I breathe into the electric air between us.

Our eyes both become half lidded as our bodies move in slow motion towards one another. A fairy-tale for the books, folks.

"Mr. Aidoneus? Party for two, your table is ready, sir," a voice behind us cuts in.

"Until next time, miss Persephone," Hades whispers before placing a small kiss on top of the hand he is still holding, "that's us," he confirms to the host.

Before we could get completely seated in the far left corner of the restaurant, however, the piercing voice of a red hot nymph begins to drown out the music and moment.

"HOW. FUCKING. DARE. YOU. YOU. PIECE. OF-"

"Ma'am," the host hurries over to her, "I'm going to have to ask you to please lower your voice. Do you have a reservation?"

Hades and I both slowly turn to the commotion. His generally deep blue appearance is now a pale one.

"No, I don't FUCKING have a reservation. Just like that skank doesn't have a FUCKING chance! Hades!" 

She spots us in the corner and attempts to make her way past, but the host quickly interjects.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but without a reservation, I'll have to politely ask you to leave and return once you do. Unfortunately, tonight is all booked up, but we should have availability in the next month or so-"

"I don't need one for MY boyfriend, asshole," she spits.

Before she gets half way to us, fire lighting her eyes as her skin and hair appears to literally drip with anger, a teal security officer stops her this time.

"Lets go, you've already interrupted enough. I won't ask again before calling the cops and having them hold you, got it? Disturbing the peace and all."

This seems to defuse her a little, thankfully. No one looks pretty in jail. Her eyes stay on us as she is escorted out, ears and mouth turned completely down.

"I'm so sorry everyone," the host begins, "as this fine establishment's and my deepest condolences, I offer you all to have a free dessert on our behalf."

The patrons begin to clap in appreciation, but Hades is frozen and shaking slightly.

"Hades?"

He jumps, startled by my voice. What has she done to such a strong man?

"I'm, fuck, I'm so sorry for that. I didn't think she'd see us. We can go, if you want. I'd understand," he quietly responds.

"Not a chance, you scoundrel. You got me here, so you're stuck with me," I jokingly reassure.

I see those red eyes look into mine again and I know he is feeling better by my words.

"As if, more like you're stuck with me," he retorts.

We both laugh together as the air softens again into its' pre-Minthe atmosphere. 

"So, a month in advance reservation, huh?"

My eyebrows raise in an undeniably curious fashion. It meant one of two things, really. He nervously rubs the back of his neck, looking me over.

"L-Lets just say, I've been planning my escape for a while and I fantasied it being with you, Sweetness."

Lets just say, in that moment, I realize I might not be so crazy after all. Maybe all my daydreams and fantasies revolving around this big blue Smush were alongside his own versions. I suppose time and confessions will tell. I am simply happy to be with him here and now. My little dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the previous comments and kudos!!  
> Any and all are very appreciated, especially as I ease into this fanfic community.  
> A little nickname nod towards a beloved LO fanfic of mine there at the end, did anyone catch it? 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys their weekend!


	3. Dreams or Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful date escalates  
> Dreams are filled with the past  
> What does that mean for the future?

The courses of delicious foods continue throughout our stay at the small restaurant tucked away just off campus. As the night carried on, we decided to end it with dessert and a lightning round of questions. I can appreciate his efficiency.

"Favorite color?"

He eyes me up and down with a playful grin. Just because I'm pink and wear a lot of it, doesn't necessarily mean it's my favorite.

"Blue," I chirp almost inaudible before laughing to attempt to cover up my response further.

He heard. I can tell by the way the light plays with those daring red eyes of his. 

"Pink," he punctuates with his tongue.

I raise my eyebrow and shake my head.

"There's no way, you're just saying that."

I reach out and take another bite of molten lava cake. I melt alongside the rich fudge, my eyes fluttering closed.

"The way you make it look, it certainly has grown on me. Black is a close second, though," I hear his words stutter a little.

I open my eyes to find his fixated on me. My face instantly heats up, my eyes darting away from his. Sometimes I might get over excited for something as simple as a good dessert. Who can blame me?

"Favorite flavor," he speaks only low enough for me to hear now.

"Honey."

"You," he responds just as quickly.

I gasp softly at the bold reply. If his goal with these questions was to have me turn into a lava cake, he is on the right track. 

"You're," I pause, biting my lip hard as I try my best to match his confidence, "you're making a claim you have yet to know."

"I would certainly love to know, Persephone."

"You're 100% scoundrel!"

He holds his chest and feigns shock. My laughter bubbles over and he smiles back.

"How can I decrease that percentage? I'd hate for you to think that way of me," he practically mumbles through a slightly pouting lip.

So. Damn. Adorable. My heart flutters a little as I lean across the table. He matches the distance until we are almost nose to nose.

"Perhaps you could stop lying to me," my voice lowers, more throaty now, "and put your money where your mouth is."

He closes the distance between us and we collide in an electric kiss. I feel a soft breeze roll around my skin, his fingers gently coasting up my arm and to my cheek. I can hardly feel my heart, but it is all I can hear. His lips are firm, calculated, and meaning every movement against my own. In the same instant it began, it felt like it was over. We slowly pull apart only to look deeply into one another's gaze. My body is overloaded. I can feel petals from my hair falling rapidly against my skin and onto the table. His face is etched in a mood I have never seen on him before. Bliss, perhaps?

"You're definitely my favorite flavor," he softly adds once adjusting himself back into his seat properly.

I yearn to have us back where we were, but join him in correcting my posture. I smile at his devilish grin and watch as he offers a hand over the table. I gently trace his palm, calloused and welcoming, before resting mine into his. His eyes light up even more and I giggle a little.

"What? Is cake on my face or something?" he begins while dabbing his napkin along his face in slight panic.

"No!" I blurt out in further bubbling giggles as I squeeze his hand and shake my head, "no, your face is perfect."

He stops his goofy menstruations and I see the heat rise to his cheeks. I want to squeal. His eyes struggle to meet mine and I can tell he is embarrassed. His thumb lightly brushes side to side against my hand.

"I suppose we have more in common then, Goddess," he retorts, "what was so funny then?"

"You," I trail off in a pause to contemplate how to word what I mean, "you just seem genuinely happy. I don't mean to offend, but any other time I've seen you... your smile was different," I carefully finish.

He ponders my words for a long moment, looking down at our hands together, before looking me directly in the eye. His face was etched a little more serious, a little more frustrated it seems. His brows struggle not to knit together and he sighs softly. With the exhale of air, his body and face deflate into a relaxed state.

"It's because... it is," he starts in a startling break of silence, "I mean, Minthe is, well," he gestures over to where the scene was with his free hand, "and my brothers often concern over themselves, no one else. I can have a good time with pals, but, Persephone," his eyes are piercing my own now, "only around you have I felt alive. I know it's soon and bold of me to confess, but I mean it. Even before today, I was always happy to see you smile and carry one with your friends. You've always caught my interest and I find it funny you're the only one not caught up in Olympic bullshit, too," he states with his own suppressed laughter, "maybe that's the key to happiness," he finishes.

I feel a bit struck back with his response and observations. 'I... make this blue God feel alive...?' My eyes are as large as saucers as I look at my calm company. I can see the corners of his mouth twitch to fight back a response before I have gotten the chance for my own. I am truly stunned by the confession. He really did mean it. He has been planning his escape for some time now. How else would he have enough observation of me to know I do not play around with Olympus b.s., if he never paid attention to me? Why would he care enough to otherwise? Despite my shock, I need to offer some type of response and the patiently waiting God in front of me.

"Hades," I slowly breathe out, "I am honored I can," I offer with another small squeeze to his hand and a smile, "I hope I can continue to." 

I force my eyes to go back to a normal size and he breathes out as if he had been holding his breath.

"I really am sorry I never mentioned anything before, but I was struggling with an inner battle and kept losing," he tries to offer to comfort me about his actions.

"You don't have to apologize, to me or otherwise, I can't imagine escaping your situation was easy, and she will continue to make it hard," I look towards his saddening features, "but I am by your side now."

Eyes flash over with red and then settle on joy as he rushes over to me and kneels before me. Without a word, he crushes my body to his and breathes deeply into my shoulder. I carefully wrap my arms around his neck, cradling his head, and pushing my fingers into his feather soft hair. His scent was an overwhelming woody burn with cool accents. 'Intoxicating.'

"Sweetness, would you do me the honors of going on a walk and going back to my place?" he leans up from his position to look at me closely as our noses brush together.

"Of course," I giggle before giving his pointed nose a soft kiss to the top, "will we bother your roommate?"

He laughs as he begins to get up from his position and straightens himself, "no roommate, just me. I am in line for a throne, after all. The college could not have a future king bothered during studies by something as inconvenient as a roommate," he states in annoyance and punctuates with an eye roll.

His hand reaches out to help me out of my seat and once I stand to his side, he gently tucks my arm into his. I cannot hold my huge smile as we carefully make our way out the restaurant and into the cool air. My dress may be a little too sexy for the brisk air as a shiver runs down my spine. He whips his head down to me and summons a beautiful plush, white coat and places it onto my shoulder before I have time to even look up.

"I will not stand around and allow you to be cold, Sweetness," he softly speaks in my ear as he adjusts my arms into the new item, "so I hope this is to your liking." 

I blink up at him and down at the new addition to my wardrobe. I gasp softly as I feel the silky texture and wrap my arms together as I warm up quickly in it.

"It's beautiful, but allow me to pay you back when I get home, okay?" I offer while floating up so we are eye to eye.

He looks me over and shakes his head with a grin. He places my arm into its' original position as we continue our walk.

"No need, it's merely a gift, I don't expect anything for it. You were cold, so I will ensure you have something to keep you warm. It's the least I can do after you've agreed to spend all this time with me."

"Oh, Hades," I softly coo and rest my head onto his shoulder, "you don't owe me anything. I'm more than happy to be here, I promise."

We look over at each other with an understanding smile at one another and continue our journey. Before I realized, we were entering his dorm and into his room, or should I say, apartment. I gasp softly and land just inside the entrance.

"This is all yours?" I gasp in surprise and begin to nosily look around at the full kitchen, living room, and three bedrooms. I hear his laughter from behind as I peek into the set up study in one of the rooms. 

"All mine," he leans and places his head on my shoulder, breathing into my ear, "would you like to see my bedroom?"

I dart my eyes to his red ones as he carefully pulls back from me.

"S-Sure," I breathe out into the intensely thick air.

He offers his hand and guides me to the largest of the rooms. The moon's light is glowing enough to clearly see everything, casting it in beautiful shades of colors. He has an adjoining master bathroom and two walk in closets to either side of it. His bed is neatly made and large enough for a king - and several others - and my mouth begins to fall open. His walls are decorated with several favorite band posters and a few art pieces to match. He has a smaller desk and TV also situated inside. Behind his bed is a glass wall, tinted for the night's privacy. He carefully brings me over to the left side of the beautiful wall and slides open a hidden door. The cold air hits us once more as we walk onto an apartment length sized balcony. I run over to the edge and hold onto the railing, gasping in amazement. Over the hill that his apartment sits on, a city full of life and lights sparkles in the distance. I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist and I melt backwards into his chest.

"Not as stunning as you, by any means, but it certainly is a wonderful view," he whispers against my head. 

He playfully pulls me back and spins me around, challenging me to dance with him. I giggle and fall into his arms and against his chest once more. He snaps a finger and outside laps surround the perimeter above us. Music begins to softly play on unnoticed speakers and I look behind him to check out the small seating area around a fire pit behind us. I look into his lost eyes, eyes lost in my own, as I begin to lose myself into his. My heart is racing as his warm lips press to mine once more. I feel myself turn into gelatin for a moment. He then yanks away in a hurry and begins to twirl me with a cascading laughter before allowing me to fall back into his arms, my body leaned back almost to the ground.

"What a scoundrel," I cry out in my own fit of laughter and wonder.

He leans me back up with a smirk and we begin to slowly move along to the music. My hand is in his as the other rests on his chest. He places his large hand just above my ass, 'and oh how I wished he'd simply put it directly on it and squeeze...' my thoughts begin to trail off while I relax into his embrace. I place my head onto his chest after a moment and close my eyes. 

"This is the happiest I have been in such a long time," he speaks into the silent night air.

I feel the vibration and sound of his words and long to hug him tightly, so I do. He stops his movements to hold me just as tight. 

"You make me just as happy, Hades, don't ever forget," I speak against the fabric of his shirt.

His toned muscles are pressed against my face before I begin to slide up them and realize he is picking me up. I help him as I float until we are eye to eye once more. I wrap my arms around his neck, fingers instinctively lacing into his locks, and he wraps his arms fully around me. 

"I won't," he responds before I see a flash of red in the reflection of his eyes - my own eyes turning - and our lips crash together.

My body rocks further into his, my fingers curling around his hair, and our mouths begin to move passionately together. His tongue begs for entrance as it laps at my bottom lip. I eagerly open my mouth and our kiss deepens. Teeth begin biting at lips and clashing together lightly. Our holds on one another could not be tighter for fear of losing air. Before I notice the movement, my body is pressed against the icy glass wall and I gasp loud.

He looks me over to make sure I am okay, his appearance half drunken and hair tossed everywhere my fingers have moved, and I answer by pressing him back to my lips. He chuckles before continuing our actions. I feel his body grind against mine, my legs parting as my dress rises further up my thighs and I feel his bulge rubbing directly against my inner thigh. I moan into his mouth and he grins, pressing himself further until it is against my own sex. I do not doubt he feels the dampness between my legs against his pants because his motions become easier as he slides against my slick heat. I cry out as his hips rotate, leaning my head against the glass and feeling his lips attack my neck. I yank his hair as he starts to suck on my delicate skin, trailing until he reaches my breasts, but he halts to look at me. His eyes are burning bright red and matching my own in question.

"Is this okay, little Goddess? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything," he softly pants as his face flushes with a soft blush.

I take a moment to catch my breath, smiling at him as I nod. While this is entirely new to me, I feel safe in his arms and presence. It amazes me how all the doubts I had before have simply melted away in one night. 

"I'd prefer a little more privacy to out on the balcony though," I offer with a gentle smile, "would hate for someone to catch us and start drama."

"Anything you want," he eagerly breathes out, "I totally agree."

He carefully pulls me from the glass, my skin sticking some to it, and guides us back inside his warm bedroom. I look over his bed and then look him over as he carefully examines me and the situation.

"Are you sure this is okay? No pressure, you just tell me how far and we won't go any further," he anxiously begins.

"I'm fine, I promise," I confidently respond before moving over to him, "do you happen to have a t-shirt I might could slip into? Might make things a little easier," my words decrease in volume as I ask a little embarrassed.

He looks me over for a moment in confusion before a light bulb goes off in his head, "Oh! Of course, just one moment," he responds halfway to one of his closets. 

He comes back with a large black t-shirt and hands it to me. I motion for him to turn around with a grin and he smirks before turning around just as I gestured. I carefully slip out of the borrowed dress, neatly placing it onto his nearby night stand, and slip the comfortable fabric on. It practically is a dress on me, my shoulders fight for which one is covered, but it smells of nothing but him. I take a deep breath and call out for him to turn around. He eyes my new look over and I hear a deep growl from within force its' way to his lips. His eyes darken with need and he slowly walks over to me. He places his hands onto my shoulders and looks deep into my eyes.

"Would you do me the honors of also staying over tonight?" he offers with a brush of his hand against my reddening cheek.

"O-Of course," I whisper against his hand, "I'd love to."

His lips curl into a wide smile and he whisks me into his arms before throwing me onto his large, plush bed and making me squeal. I melt into the silk fabrics that now drown me in comfort. Just as I have settled on my fate amongst the linen, strong arms scoop me up and I begin straddling thick, muscular legs. 

"I feel like a ragdoll," I dizzily state, holding onto his, now clade in a t-shirt, shoulders for support. 

During my being tossed, he seems to have changed into pajamas for comfort as well. I lean against his neck and begin to softly kiss while he rubs my back, making my muscles relax from the earlier events. 

"Sorry, Sweetness, I needed a distraction while I changed," he offers in concern as he looks me over.

"It was fun, I can't lie," I giggle in response. 

I bite at the base of his neck, his grip on my back tighter and groan escapes. I see it is not just me with a weakness for neck affection. I begin to feel adrenaline from earlier seep in and I begin to rub my aching, soaked pussy against his still rock hard, bulging erection. I can feel the shape and length much easier through the little fabric that is his pajama bottoms. He moans into my hair, gripping me closely as I rock my hips, his erection slipping right between my folds and causing me to shiver in pleasure. I pull back to look him in the eye, his eyes closed as he soaks in the feeling of us. As soon as I press our lips together, his eyes dart open and settles back closed with a smile on his face, his own lips moving with mine eagerly. 

"Persephone," he moans hotly into my mouth.

"Hades," I moan back in needy response.

I have never felt so overwhelmed with desire before. No matter Ares attempts, I could only get off on the thought of Hades. I pull away from him and reach for the him of my shirt and toss it off without hesitation. I want to drown in Hades. I want him to take me in every way he desires because I am his. He has completely stole my heart and sense of fear. I want him. I need him. His eyes light up with amusement and fingers begin to delicately dance along my newly exposed skin. He looks down between us, noticing my completely soaked panties have left a damp spot on his pants. His eye brow raises in amusement and he looks me over again.

"I just want to make sure because I really, really want to, but," he moans, but examines me closely, "are you okay? Do you want to continue? Just say the words and we'll stop. It doesn't matter how far in, I'll stop."

I look at the concerned God before me and my heart melts at his concern. I cannot recall the last time someone was so concerned for my wants and needs in something. My limits are on the forefront of his mind. He wants me just as bad, and I want him to. All of him. I cup his face in my hand, his face leaning into it as his gaze softens and he holds me for what seems is his own support. I can see the affection in his eyes and how much it all means to him, yet he needs to be sure I am comfortable to. He does not simply take or assume, he makes sure. My heart swells at all of this realization. 

"I need you, Hades," I offer with 100% confidence, "I want this. I want to explore this with you. I'm new, so please," I softly giggle, "keep that in mind, okay?"

His eyes soften completely and he looks as if he completely understands and accepts me.

"Anything for you, Sweetness. Anything," he pointedly adds before rolling me until he is on top and I am buried in the linens again, "let me worship you like the amazing Goddess you are, is that okay?"

I nod eagerly and feel the rush of blood pumping my heart into tachycardia and making my slick core below pulsate with need. His words are like a silk liquid pouring against my body, caressing me with comfort and affection. As soon as my response comes he begins his gentle attack of kisses from my head to my toes, making sure to miss not an inch, as my body responds to each touch with the sensation of fire and new excitement. His licking, kissing, and nipping has me tilting on the edge of sanity by the time he is finished. Once he is done with the front, he begins with the back, and massages away at my skin as I grind into the bed below. I have never felt so cherished.

"Hades," I cry out as he gives extra attention to massaging my ass while finishing his kisses at my feet.

I feel his fingers rub in between, making their way to my front and rubbing slow circles against my clothed clit. I grip the bed and moan into the covers before he stops and adjusts me so my back is to the bed again.

"What is it, Persephone? What has you moaning out so seductively?" he coos while lowering his body against mine and his lips just above my face.

As if he had no idea, the scoundrel. His eyes were playful and red, a smirk plastered on that handsome face of his.

"I-I-I want you, Hades," I pant out as I run my hand between us to softly rub the head of his dick, it twitching in response and he gasps, "inside, please," I begin to plead.

Without a word he leans onto his knees and begins to remove his pants. My eyes are wide in anticipation and I can feel my mouth increase salivation at the sight before me. I had never seen him look so intoxicated and flustered. I had never seen him nearly naked either. His flawless azure skin flush against perfectly defined muscles made me want to lick every inch of him. I watch without a single blink as he tugs his boxers down, his eager dick springing out and the tip weeping with need. I gasp and hold my breath. The uncut head with slick with precum, his entirety was throbbing and twitching, and I want nothing more than to have it buried deep inside me. My mouth, my pussy, anywhere in this moment. It needed to be in me.

I offer in return for his Godly service of undressing myself beginning to undress. I pop and toss my bra to the side, my soft breasts bouncing as they land against my bare chest. Carefully I move to shimmy out of my ruined underwear, tossing them somewhere in this room as well. I watch as he drinks me in, his cheeks beginning to light up and darken like the night sky as his hair wisps around in a windless room. I watch as he attempts to retract his true form and calm down.

"S-Sorry, you're just so beautiful, Persephone. I-I may be getting a little carried away," he apologizes.

I shake my head and begin to spread my legs, offering more of myself to him. The form begins to take over again until he is entirely in his Godly form. I gasp, stunned by the beauty that is the galaxy on his skin. His eyes are now pure white, hair flowing without a need for wind, and his face is pouring out with lust. 

"I want you, Hades, no need to hide anything," I politely offer.

I lean all the way onto my back and allow him to drink me in. Without a pause, he positions himself between my legs, my ankles now being tossed against his broad shoulders, and I can feel the tip of his member rubbing against my swollen clit. I softly moan his name and feel his hands grip my hips to better position me. Flowers begin to fall from the ceiling as he rubs my entrance. He looks me over to be completely sure there is no objection from me.

"Please, Hades, I want you," I whisper.

As if he still needed to know that I want him despite hearing it over and over tonight, he always makes sure that I do. I watch as his appearance melts back into its' normal state and his hips swiftly meet mine just for his thick, mouth watering dick to finally enter me. I cry out in pain and ecstasy as he stretches around me and stills himself completely until I adjust. He holds me close as I hold tightly to him. I can feel the strain of muscles as he fights not to dive further into my tight heat. A wave of sensations washes over my body as we finally, fully connect together.

"I am yours," he moans into my neck.

A tear begins to roll down my cheek as he slowly begins to move, each inch in and out begin a wave of intense pleasure as I adjust. 'And I am yours, Aidoneus. All yours.' He just does not know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques are always welcome. My first time writing some LO fanfiction, so here we go! Ever evolving.


End file.
